The President's Lover
by rynne fermat
Summary: She was the president of the country's number one teddy bear company. She was a strict and arrogant boss while he was a happy go lucky guy who was hired in her company. He was a stranger, turned employee turned LOVER? Chapter 3 UPDATED!
1. Meeting With a Stranger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi guys, evil rynne here.., ^_^V

Before you read this, please be warned. Unlike my first two multichaptered fic, I intended to make this light since those two fics are a bit mystery-filled and tragic… but I'm not sure if I will be able to finish this... so if you hate unfinished fics, then **do not read this** yet…, thank you

Oh this is inspired by my favourite Korean drama so you'll be reading some.., ah no scratch that…, MANY scenes similar to that series…^^ well I'm not really a fan of Korean stuffs but that series is something and I got hooked up with it…

* * *

**The President's Lover**

Chapter 1

**Meeting with a Stranger**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

It was a busy day for Onogoro City in Orb. The pavements were filled with a number of people doing their business. Some were going to their working places, there were also students on their way to school, there were a few who were taking strolls and the rest were bystanders.

A little brunette boy was playing with his blue ball while his mother was busy chatting with her old friend they just met along the way. The boy accidentally lost his hold of the ball causing it to bounce towards the street. He ran towards his ball but he didn't notice the approaching motorcycle.

"Watch out!", a female voice was heard catching the people's attention including the mother of the little boy. They just watched as the blonde woman wearing a red shirt and cargo pants dashed towards the boy and pushed him aside so he would not be hit by the motorcycle.

The motorcycle made a drift to avoid the woman making a screeching noise. The man removed the helmet from his head revealing his face. He was a blue haired guy with a pair of emerald eyes. His skin was pale which actually suited him well. He was wearing a denim jacket with a blue shirt underneath it.

"Miss, Are you alright?", he asked worriedly as he approached the blonde woman.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes and faced the man.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she answered then turned to look for the young boy she just saved and ran towards him.

"Are you hurt?', she asked as she kneeled in front of the crying boy. She surveyed his form checking for any bruise. She sighed in relief when the boy shook his head.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ALMOST HIT MY SON. WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO HIM?", the boy's mother yelled at the blue haired man.

The man blushed in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head as he apologized.

"I'm really sorry Ma'am. I will be more careful next time", he replied.

"YOU SHOULD BE! YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A MOTOR BIKE, YOU ALREADY OWN THE STREET? WHA...", the woman was suddenly cut off when the blonde butted in.

"What are you complaining about? And shouldn't you be checking up on your son first rather than ranting on him?", she said while glaring at the mother and pointing at her son who was still crying. "If there is someone to blame, it should be you! You are supposed to look after your son. What kind of mother are you, huh?", she yelled at her.

"WHY YOU!", the mother was about to slap the blonde woman but she was able to catch her hand before it landed on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do that to me? Why? Because you can't accept the fact that you suck as a mother?", the blonde hissed then gripped the mother's wrist tighter. The mother glared back at her then forcefully freed her hand from her grasp.

"Mind your own business", the mother yelled then went to his son and carried him then walked off.

The blonde woman was still glaring at the mother hissing about those kinds of mothers. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to her back and found the blue haired guy.

"I think this is yours", the guy said as he handed her a gray cap.

"Ah, yeah thanks", she replied as she took it from him and placed it on her head.

"Thanks for earlier and sorry for the trouble", he said as he bowed his head a bit.

Then he noticed that she was glaring at him. He stepped a bit backward getting a bit scared of her.

"You shouldn't apologize to those kinds of mother", she hissed. "And you should only say sorry if you did something wrong".

She turned around then started walking away from him. He just stared at her retreating figure.

"That girl is something", he said as he smiled.

He was about to place his helmet back on his head when he noticed that people were still staring at him making him a bit conscious. He hurriedly wore his helmet and drove off with his motor bike.

He made his way in the street again and headed to where was supposed to go earlier. It took him approximately an hour before he reached the place. He stopped at the high iron gate with a unique design. He rode off his motorbike and walked towards the doorbell.

"It's me, Athrun", he said in the mouth piece. After a few seconds, the gate went open revealing a huge garden. He rode again his bike and went inside. When he reached the mansion, he parked his bike at a corner and walked towards the door where a man in his late forty's was waiting. He was wearing a black suit and pants. His hair was already gray due to his age.

"Welcome, young master!", he greeted as he bowed his head.

The blue haired man scowled upon being called like that. He had been telling the old man about that but he refused to call him by his name so he gave up eventually.

"Your parents are waiting for you inside", he said as he opened the door for him.

Several maids lined up at both sides of the red carpet leading to the huge stairs. They all bowed their heads as a sign of respect to the newcomer but the man ignored them. He really didn't like or want that kind of attention.

He followed the old man to the entertainment room of the house. There, he found his parents watching a movie.

"Hello, Mom, Dad", he greeted catching the attention of couple.

"Oh my! Athrun, I missed you so much", the blue haired woman exclaimed as she stood up from the couch and went to give her son a warm hug.

"I missed you too, Mom", he replied as he returned the embrace.

"How have you been, son?", his father asked.

"I'm doing great", Athrun answered.

"Do you think, you're ready to take over the company?", his father asked directly while staring at his son.

Athrun had a feeling that his father would ask him about that but he never thought that he would do that upon his arrival. He let out a sigh before answering.

"I want to gain some experience as an employee first before accepting the presidency, father", he said making his father a bit disappointed.

"Enough with your delaying tactics Athrun", his father replied with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was actually glaring at his own son.

"Patrick!", his mother butted in. "Let Athrun do what he wants. He's already old enough to decide for himself".

"Yeah, right", Patrick said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "That's why he...".

"Patrick!", Lenore said raising her voice a bit.

"Fine, fine. Just call me when lunch is ready, I'll be in my office", Patrick said then left the room.

"Thanks mother", Athrun said as he sat on the couch.

"So, where did you applied for work?", Lenore asked then sat beside her son.

"Actually... I... haven't chosen the company I want to work to", Athrun replied while smiling sheepishly.

It was now Lenore's turn to glare at her son making Athrun to sweat-drop.

"I promise I will find a job before the year ends", Athrun said nervously.

Lenore raised an eyebrow.

"A year is too long Athrun, make it a week", she said. Lenore was even scarier than Athrun's father.

"A WEEK!", Athrun exclaimed with his eyes wide open. "But that's too short mother. How am I supposed to look for a job and get accepted within a WEEK?".

Lenore considered for a while before answering. "Okay fine, let's make it a month".

"Are you serious, Mom?", he said trying to sound so pitiful.

"It's either that or you will accept the presidency in our company", she said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Athrun sighed in defeat. There was no point arguing with her mother.

* * *

"So what brings Medusa here?".

A brunette lady in her late twenty's sat in front of Cagalli. She was wearing a red polo matched with a black skirt and heels. Her hair was tied into a loose pony tail.

They were inside a café located not so far from where the accident took place. That café was actually owned by the brunette.

"Duh! It's my day off today", the blonde woman replied. She had an annoyed look on her face which didn't unnoticed by her bestfriend.

"You should really get yourself a boyfriend", the brunette commented earning a death glare from Cagalli.

"Who needs a boyfriend?", she replied arrogantly while placing her left leg on top of her right one as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Seriously, sooner or later, you'll need to settle down with someone", the brunette reminded her.

"I'm not planning to do that, Shiho", she said stubbornly. Then the waitress came, placing their orders on the table.

"Thank you", Shiho replied then the waitress nodded her head once then went back to the counter.

"Do you want to grow old... ALONE?", Shiho asked. Concern was evident in her voice. She knew Cagalli since they were in middle school and as her best friend, she wanted her to be happy with her life. But then again, Cagalli was too stubborn to listen to her advices. She does whatever she wanted.

Cagalli fell silent for a little while before answering.

"I'm happy and contented with my life right, now. I won't look for a freaking boyfriend because I don't need one. Just deal with it and stop bringing up this topic", she said then took the cup of coffee on the saucer and took a sip on it then placed it back on the table and took the cake she ordered.

Shiho let out a sigh. She wondered how she became friends with the obstinate woman in front of her.

"Oh, yeah, you looked pissed earlier", Shiho said while also changing the topic.

"I just saw something irritating a while ago", Cagalli replied after swallowing the piece of cake she was munching.

"Which is?", Shiho asked a follow up question hoping that Cagalli would tell her more but failed.

"None of your business", she replied as she continued eating her cake.

Shiho made a frown. It was really hard to extract stories from her.

"It's not important, so just forget about it", Cagalli said after a few moments of silence.

"If you say so", she finally gave up. "Just accompany me to the mall".

Shiho had smirk on her face while Cagalli stared at her as if she'd grown another head. It was a known fact that Cagalli Yula Athha hated shopping even though she had a lot of money to spend.

* * *

"Remind me again, what I am doing in this place".

Cagalli was glaring at the innocent building in front of them. This was one of the places she hated going especially when Shiho was with her. She would surely force her to wear those stupid dresses and high heeled shoes.

"C'mon, I just need some knew clothes", Shiho said while clinging on Cagalli's left arm. Cagalli eyed her suspiciously. She knew that something was fishy.

"Tell me something I don't know", she bluntly said. There was something different with Shiho and she was certain about it. She just couldn't figure out what exactly it is.

"Like what I've said, I just need some knew clothes", Shiho replied as she dragged Cagalli inside the mall.

They entered the boutique known for their unique and elegant dresses. It was the shop where Shiho always dragged Cagalli. As usual, Cagalli sat on the couch while Shiho was busy choosing some dresses for herself.

Shiho grabbed an orange dress with white laces on the hem. She entered the fitting room to try it on. After a few minutes, she opened the door and presented herself to Cagalli.

"It's fine", she said while looking at her uninterestedly. Her chin resting on her palm with her elbow on top of her crossed legs.

"Are you sure?", Shiho asked with her narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, all of the clothes look good on you", Cagalli replied. It was pretty obvious that she was bored.

Shiho let out a sigh. "Can't you be a little more girly?", she hissed as she grabbed another dress to try on.

Cagalli heard her but decided to ignore it. She liked the way she was and she was not planning to change her style. She wondered why most of the girls wore dresses when they could wear something more comfortable. How she hated those time when she had to wear dresses because of some events.

After three bloody hours, Shiho paid for the dresses that she chose.

"Thank you Ma'am. Please come again!", the girl at the counter said as she handed them the paper bags containing the dresses.

"Finally! We can go home", she exclaimed as she stretched her arms and stood up from the couch.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She got it from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?", she said. "Yes, father... 7 PM?.. ah no... I'll be there... yes father...bye".

"What does your father want?", Shiho asked as she looked worriedly on her bestfriend.

"He invited me for dinner", she answered as she checked on the time. It was already five in the afternoon.

"I have to go home now", Cagalli said as she rushed towards the door. She had to wear a freaking dress whenever she goes to the Athha manor or else her father will keep on nagging on her about it.

"Wait! You didn't bring your car", Shiho said as she ran after her while carrying the paper bags.

Cagalli suddenly stopped from her track when she realized that Shiho was right. "You're sending me home, right?", she asked showing a wide smile.

"Of course", she said then they went to the parking lot of the mall and drove off towards Cagalli's house, which was actually a condominium unit located at the fourth floor of the building in the capital of Orb.

On their way, they were caught in the middle of a heavy traffic.

"What the hell!", Cagalli exclaimed in frustration as she checked on her watch. It was already thirty minutes since they left the mall. She was now impatiently tapping her foot on the floor of the car. "Arghhh... I can't take it anymore", she said as she opened the door and went out.

"Hey wait!", Shiho tried to call her back but it was too late. She was already running away.

* * *

It was already thirty minutes before five in the afternoon when Athrun decided to leave his parent's rest house. When he was already at the capital city, he was caught in a heavy traffic so he decided to use another path which was longer than the usual road he was taking.

As he turned at a corner, he found the same blonde girl running at the pathway. Only the motorcycles were allowed in that street because it was very narrow for the usual vehicles. When he was a little bit ahead of her, he stopped his motorbike then removed his helmet.

"You need a ride, Miss?", he asked then the blonde woman stopped running. She recognized the man but she wasn't sure if he was pertaining to her.

"Me?", she asked while catching her breath. Athrun nodded his head in response.

"Yes, please", she said. She needed to be in the Athha manor in exactly seven in the evening. She rode his motorbike.

"So where are we heading to?", he asked.

...to be continued

* * *

AN: Okay, that's it for now... I wanted to make this a little bit longer but... I promised horsy that I will update on the 16th of July... oh well, I'm late... I know... I'm really sorry for that HORSY...

... please leave a review^^...


	2. The Rivalry

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! Did you miss me? Sorry it took me quite some time to write again I've been busy... really busy... with school.

Uhmmm... I just like to clarify that I have no idea about what is going on in a company... I tried researching but the information I got were not really helpful and as you all know I'm too busy to make more researches so please bear with it... The series where I based this fic actually has a shoe company so I'll just also base it from there…

Oh yeah... thanks for the reviews^^ I really appreciate them

**Ryuukou**

seriously, how many times have you changed your penname? If by next time I post another update and your penname is different again, I'll just refer to you as horsy, okay? Well, I also changed my penname a couple of times already but you beat me to it.., haha.., you changed yours more often than I did..lol…

I don't really like tragedy… in fact, I prefer comedy…lol

**Yennefer**

hehe thank you^^... I'll do my best to finish this fic, I promise... but right now.., my schedule is really hectic so it might take a long time for me to do so...

**Miyu Nanami**

waah... thanks for supporting my fics…hehe

**Cyaaz**

thanks^^... though I think I prefer wolfy than puppy…, just saying

**Stubbornheroine**

whoah... I wasn't expecting you... hehe maybe you sensed something about this fic... something concerning a silver-haired guy... lol, but he isn't here yet.., maybe next chapter.., and yeah that's it.., hihi... it's just that I really really love comedy^^…,

**NelshAZ**

hehe... thanks^^ and sorry for the late update

* * *

**The President's Lover**

Chapter 2

**The Rivalry**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

Athrun parked his motorbike in front of a certain building in the capital of Orb where Cagalli lived. The five storey building was painted in white while the gate was painted black. There was a mini garden in front with a fountain at the center. It really looks like a place for the rich people.

"Hey Miss, we're here!", he announced. He noticed that her hold on his jacket tightened. "Miss, I said we're here", he repeated as he bumped her helmet with his.

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was indeed in front of her house. She gently got off from the motorcycle and stretched a bit.

"Will you wait for me? I still need to go somewhere and my car is not here?", she asked. She knew that she was already abusing his kindness but she had no other option left. She only had 45 minutes remaining and the Athha manor was around 30 minutes drive from her house. If she was going to wait for a taxi, it might take her more time and she was pretty sure that she wouldn't make it in time.

Athrun seemed to think about it for a while. Realizing that he didn't have anything better to do, he said yes.

"Thanks", Cagalli said as she dashed towards her unit. Athrun watched her as she entered the building. A gentle smile was formed on his lips. He was really amused by her. After around, 15 minutes, she returned wearing a beige trench coat that reached past her knees matched with a pair of black shoes with heels and a purse on her right hand.

"Wow! So you are indeed a girl after all", Athrun said. He couldn't help but tease her. He felt like he wanted to see her reaction if he says that.

"What is that supposed to mean, Mister?", she arrogantly asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He received a death glare from her which he returned with a smile.

"Well... you look good in that outfit", Athrun complemented her instead making her to blush a bit

"Don't talk about nonsense", she yelled at him trying to suppress her blush.

Then Athrun's face became serious which made Cagalli wondering. He placed a hand under his chin as if he was thinking something important.

"What?", she asked in an annoyed manner while narrowing her eyes on him.

"Are you sure you're going to ride my motorbike with that outfit?", he asked.

"What's wrong about it, mister?", she asked back with her arms still crossed in front of her chest.

Athrun scratched the back of his head then answered, "Well, I... I've never seen a woman in a dress riding a motorbike". He was laughing sheepishly.

"Tsk, just because you haven't seen one, it doesn't mean that we can't", she replied as she ride his bike again.

"So where do you want to go now, princess?", he asked.

"To Heliopolis City", she replied then he started driving.

* * *

It was roughly five minutes before 7PM when they reached the Athha residence. Athrun parked his motorcycle a few meters away from the gate as Cagalli instructed him.

"CRAP!", she cursed as she hurriedly went off from his motorbike.

"Hey, wait!", Athrun tried to call her back but she just continued running towards the gate where a guard was standing on his post.

"Open the gate", Cagalli ordered while still running. She didn't have time to waste.

The guard stared at her with a surprised look on his face.

"La... lady Athha...", he said while stuttering.

"Just open the damn gate, will yah?", she yelled scaring the poor guard. He hurriedly opened the gate then Cagalli rushed inside. As she reached the mansion, she checked her watch. It was already 7:01. She cursed on her mind and slowly opened the front door.

"You are late", an authoritative voice said.

"I'm sorry father", Cagalli said as she bowed her head a bit.

"And what is that in your head?", he asked as he glared at her daughter.

Cagalli was surprised. She looked up a bit and realized what her father was talking about. She tried to remove it but her head seemed to be stuck on it. She pulled it harder until it finally let go of her head. Then she heard somebody chucked from behind her father.

"It's nice to see you again, dear cousin", A pink haired woman said as she walked towards Cagalli. She had a tender smile on her face.

"Lacus!", Cagalli said as she also approached her cousin and gave her a hug. "It's also nice to see you again", she added as they let go of each other.

"Cagalli, you ride a motorcycle, didn't you?", her father interrupted. He wan't seemed to be pleased with what she had done.

Cagalli slowly turned to face her father.

"I... I'm sorry father", she said as she bowed her head and cursed again on her mind.

"You are late and you rode a motorcycle", her father repeated as if what she did were crimes. Well, those were just two the things that he hated her doing. Actually, that was the first time that Cagalli rode a motorbike. She didn't want to disobey his father but the circumstances forced her to do so. But in the end, she was still late by a minute and her father was mad at her.

"Uncle, can you just save it for next time, I want to spend some time with my cousin. We haven't seen each other for ages", Lacus butted in. Uzumi Nara Athha turned to look at her and smile.

"Of course, Lacus. You've been away for so long", he replied then turned back to his own daughter. "I will let you off this time thanks to your cousin", he said then walked towards the dining area where a blonde man was waiting.

"What do you want?", Cagalli asked when her father was no longer in sight.

Lacus smiled sweetly at her. "Nothing, I'm just afraid that I will not be able to stop myself from laughing while your father is scolding you, that's all". Her gentle smile turned into a smirk.

Cagalli just glared at her. She perfectly knew that Lacus didn't stop her father from scolding her to save her.

Lacus' smile grew wider. "You have nothing to retort, Cagalli? Or did my courageous cousin became a weakling while I'm gone?", she mocked at her.

"Tsk", Cagalli hissed as she walked towards the dining area.

"Wait!", Lacus called as she grabbed her arm. "I'm not yet done talking to you", she said as her grip on her arm tightened.

"What?", she snapped at her. She wasn't really in the mood to fight with her.

"I just want to warn you", she said.

"Warn me about what?", Cagalli asked back with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well... I might steal the company from you, so beware", Lacus said while still smiling as she let go of Cagalli's arm and proceeded to the dining area.

Cagalli gritted her teeth and glared even more at her cousin then followed her.

As they entered the dining area, Lacus and Cagalli sat beside their own fathers. The foods were already served by the maids.

"Cagalli", Uzumi spoke. "The reason why I invited you tonight is not only to welcome Lacus but also to tell you that Lacus will be reporting for work in our company starting tomorrow. She will take over her father's position as the Vice President", he added.

The news surprised Cagalli. It means that Lacus was serious about what she said earlier.

"Wow, that's great father", she replied after recovering from the initial shock. It was a good thing that they haven't started eating yet or else she might have choked on her food. She turned to lacus and smiled at her. "Congratulations Lacus. I'm looking forward to having you in our company", she said with a fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"Thank you. I'm so excited to work with you", Lacus replied with another fake smile on her thin lips.

"I'm glad that both of you are getting along well", Uzumi spoke again. "But... May I remind you Cagalli that the sales for this year did not improve?".

"But it didn't go down either, father", Cagalli argued and regretted it instantly when she noticed that her father was glaring AGAIN at her.

"Isn't it in your goal to improve the sales of the company? Are you already satisfied with the company's performance? If you are, then I think that Lacus will make a better president than you", he angrily said making Cagalli dumbfounded.

"Uzumi, aren't you a bit harsh on your daughter? It's just a couple of months since she took over the company", Siegel tried to depend Cagalli.

"She is an Athha, Siegel! She must be dedicated to her work", Uzumi reasoned out. Siegel let out a sigh and faced Cagalli with an apologetic smile. Uzumi was so hard to convince about things concerning the company.

"Don't worry Uncle, I will help Cagalli to improve the company", Lacus said to lighten up the conversation.

"See, you should think like Lacus", Uzumi said while looking at his daughter. "She's really concern with the company".

Cagalli remained silent all throughout the dinner unless they address a question to her. She's afraid that she might say something that will make her father disappointed again.

* * *

Athrun stayed where he parked his motorbike waiting for Cagalli. He checked his watch and it was now 10:00 PM.

"That woman! How dare she take the helmet with her", he said to himself as he munched on the sandwich he brought with him. He would have gone home after bringing the blonde in that place but she unfortunately took his helmet. Well, he could've just bought another helmet but that one was a gift from his mother. He treasured everything that his mother gave him.

After a few minutes, he caught a sight of the blonde woman going out of the gate. He smiled as he noticed the helmet on her right hand but it instantly faltered when realized that she was looking down while walking aimlessly. He suddenly felt concerned for her.

"Are you okay?", he asked as she was already near him. Cagalli was surprised upon hearing his voice. She looked up and Athrun was able to see the tears she was holding at the corner of her eyes.

"Here!", she said as she handed him the helmet. "Thank you", she added but it was almost a whisper.

"What happened?", he asked as he took it from her. He knew that he shouldn't meddle in someone else's life much more a stranger but he couldn't help it. In just a very short period of time, he can already conclude that she is a strong woman but the blonde in front of him looks so fragile.

"It's none of your business", she answered a bit coldly. She didn't mean to be rude to him after what he had done for her but she was really down right now and she didn't want to share it with a stranger.

"I'm sorry", Athrun replied. "You need a ride back home?", he asked while also trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"I... I don't feel like going home yet. Can you just bring me somewhere where I can drink some alcohol? I really need it right now", she asked.

"But you know that it won't help you solve your problem, right?", he said.

"I know, I just want to forget about it even for a night", she replied.

"Alright then", he said. "Here", he continued while handing her back the helmet.

* * *

Athrun brought her to the bar where he always hanged out. It was located in the Capital of Orb. They went straight to the counter where a brown haired bartender with a pair of amethyst eyes was assigned.

"Oi, Athrun... Who do we have here?", he greeted as the two of them sat on the chairs. Then Cagalli took off the trench coat revealing a simple black dress.

Athrun took a glance at her before answering. "Just give us some delicious alcohol, Kira".

"Alright, alright. No need to be so grumpy", Kira replied as he get two glasses of the usual drink that Athrun orders then placed it in front of Athrun. Athrun took one of them and handed it to Cagalli.

"Thanks", she said as she took it from him and drank it in just one gulp then placed the glass on the table.

"You should drink moderately", Athrun reminded her. He was really surprised by her action.

"The faster I get drunk, the better", Cagalli just replied as she ordered another drink.

"Maybe if you talk it out, you'll feel better", Athrun suggested then drank his own alcohol.

"To a stranger like you?... tsk", she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sometimes, telling your problem to a complete stranger is more relieving than telling it to a close friend. I personally feel a sense of assurance when ranting about my problem to someone I really don't know", he said.

"And why is that?", she asked.

"Well, I don't expect that person to blab about it to some other person", he answered plainly.

"I guess you're right", she said then emptied her third glass.

"So?", he said as if telling her to start her story.

"I still don't want to", she stubbornly replied.

"But you have trust in me, don't you?", Athrun said.

"Don't be so full of yourself, stranger", she answered.

"C'mon, do you always allow a stranger to know where you live?", he said which got her to be silent for a while.

After some time, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?", he asked.

"Well, I just realized that I'm such an idiot!", she said while still laughing a bit. "Maybe that's why my father hates me so much", she added. Her tears were threatening to fall.

"So it was about your father, huh?", Athrun said as he downed his second glass. He didn't like the idea of the woman beside him drinking more alcohol than he does but he needed to keep himself sober or else, both of them will not be able to go home.

"I tried my best to make him proud of me, but it seems like my efforts were all in vain. I feel like I'm not his daughter at all. He threats my cousin like she is his real daughter and not me", she continued.

"You know what? My father always scolds whenever he sees me", he said.

"Then, I guess we're the same", Cagalli replied while laughing bitterly but Athrun shook his head.

"I don't think so, Missy. It was my fault afterall. I've been such a rebellious son unlike you who tried to impress your father", he said. "He is scolding me but I think it's because he wants the best for me. If you were his daughter, then you'll be the perfect daughter ever".

"I wish I could also say that for my father but my situation isn't like that".

* * *

It was already 12 midnight when they decided to leave the bar. Cagalli was extremely drunk as well as Athrun.

"Hey, Miss... get a hold of yourself", Athrun said as he tried to keep their balance. Cagalli was too drunk to walk on her own so Athrun was supporting her. After a few minutes, they reached the loading/unloading area of the street. They stayed there to wait for a taxi since Athrun was drunk so he couldn't use his motorcycle. While waiting, Cagalli sat on the pathway for pedestrians, which was elevated by a few inches while Athrun remained standing.

Then it started to rain. Cagalli looked up and watched the rain fall down from the dark sky. Then she noticed that Athrun was already walking away. She smiled bitterly. In the end she was still alone. The tears she was holding for such a long time started to flow out of her amber eyes. She looked down trying to hide her tears with her bangs even though there is nobody who will see her since the street was completely empty.

After a while, she no longer felt the rain falling on her even though she could still hear it. She lifted her face and revealed her tear-stained eyes.

"Do you really think that I will leave you alone while the rain is pouring?", Athrun asked while holding an umbrella.

"What are you going to do with such a good heart?", she said while laughing faintly.

"But I'm not as good hearted as you think", he said then helped her to stand up. "There's no taxi coming here, and I can't use my motorbike since I am drunk. Where are you planning to stay for the night?",he asked.

"I...", then she passed out.

"Hey miss!, wake up, wake up!", Athrun said while tapping her lightly on her cheeks but she showed no sign of waking up.

-to be continued...

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Please leave a review^^

... if you're gonna ask where did Athrun kept the helmet before he invited Cagalli for a ride... then I am telling you... I also don't know...lol

... and just so you know, I'm not familiar with alcoholic drinks so...again, just bear with me^^

... by the way... I've been thinking of a nice name for the teddy bear company but I can't seem to arrive at something nice... so if you guys can give me any suggestion, I will really appreciate it... oh and I also haven't made a decision about athrun's position in the company... ^^


	3. Blind Date

**The President's Lover**

Chapter 3

**Blind Date**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

**WARNING!**

Yzak is OOC...lol

AN: Just want to thank those people who reviewed in Chapter 2...^^

Yennefer: thanks^^.., i guess it'll be fun making Lacus the antagonist rather than having her as a perfect woman.., lol..., and i actually didn't realized about uzumi and patrick.., i just made them to act like that because of the plot..^^

Nemui Neko-chan: honestly, i thought of making him that bodyguard but then again.., i changed my mind since i might make this fic a bit complicated...^^

Ryuukou: athrun will... just read..., haha

stubbornheroine: just hope that i won't make this into yzakxcagalli.., hehe.., and i'm still waiting for UDTR.., although i haven't read fics for quite some time now.., but if you will update.., i will surely find time to read it.., wahaha

* * *

It was already around 8 in the morning. The bright sunlight that entered the room seemed to waken up a certain blonde who was lying on the bed covered with white sheets. There was also a white sheet covering her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open while adjusting to the sunlight revealing her amber eyes. She felt that her head was aching a bit. It took her quite some time before realizing that she wasn't in her own room. Once she did, she instantly got up from the bed then noticed that she wasn't wearing the same clothing she was wearing last night. Instead, she was clad in an oversized shirt and shorts.

"Shit! Where am I?", she asked to nobody in particular since there was no other person in the room aside from herself. Then she remembered the blue haired guy.

'I'm not as good hearted as you think', his words replayed in her mind and she started to be a little scared. She walked carefully towards the door and checked if it was locked. She was surprised that it wasn't. She slowly opened it and went out of the room. Then she heard sounds of somebody cooking. She followed that sound and found the same blue haired guy from yesterday. He was wearing an apron and a blue shirt underneath.

"Oh! I see you're awake now. Did you sleep well?", he asked as he placed a plate of bacon on the table. There were already some fried eggs and slices of bread on the table. Cagalli eyed him murderously.

"What did you do to me and where the hell are we?", she asked in a not so friendly tone but Athrun didn't seem to mind. He just smiled and started to speak.

"You fainted last night and you were having a fever. You said last night that you're living alone in your house so I just brought you here in my house to take care of you. Besides, my house is nearer", he explained.

"And what about my clothes?", she asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"They were wet last night and it wouldn't help your condition if you stayed in those so I asked my neighbour to change you into something more comfortable. Don't worry she's a girl", he answered. "By the way, I already washed them for you. They should be dry by now", he added.

"Are you sure she's a girl?", she asked again while narrowing her eyes making Athrun to laugh a bit.

"For your information, Missy... I'm not a pervert", he replied. "So, let's eat?", he said as he pulled out one of the chairs for her.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to go home now. Give me my clothes back", she said.

Athrun shook his head then went closer to her. "I won't let you leave unless you eat. You have to take this medicine", he replied as she showed her the medicine. "It's for the headache", he clarified when she gave him a suspicious look. He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the dining table. Cagalli tried to protest but failed.

"I'll send you home after you finish eating", he said then took the seat across her. He placed some eggs and bacon on his plate then looked at her. "Do you want me to feed you?", he asked in a teasing manner since she was not getting her own food.

"Jerk!", she muttered as she grabbed the spoon and fork and placed some food on her plate. She also grabbed a slice of bread and took a bite on it as she glared at him.

* * *

As Athrun promised, he brought her home after they finished eating. She was now in her bathroom taking a shower. She still had to go to work although she was now late. She had some time to contemplate on the things that happened to her the day before. She remembered how his father always sided with her 'evil' cousin. She also remembered having a drink in a bar where that blue haired guy took her then fainting afterwards. Now that she had given it a thought, he was right. How could she trust him when she didn't know him at all? She let him know where she lives, she told him her problem about her father, and she believed his explanation earlier.

'I hate him!', she screamed in her mind. How could she let him see the vulnerable side of her.

After taking a bath, she put on a blazer with white blouse underneath and black pants. Then she tied her hair into a tight bun. She grabbed her eyeglasses from the table near her bed and wore it. She also took a pair of flat shoes from the rack and put them on. She was now really to go to her office.

She got her bag that was lying on the bed then left her room. The company was only a fifteen minutes drive from her house. After parking her car, she went inside the building. The transparent door automatically went open as she walked in.

All the employees greeted her as she passed by the lobby. She responded to each of them with a nod.

"Good morning President Athha", a brunette lady together with the other staffs greeted her as she reached her working place. Again, she responded with a nod.

That place was actually for the designers of the teddy bears manufactured by the company. She chose to place her office near them to keep an eye on them. There was a staircase inside that department leading to her office.

"The new designs were already on your table and there are also some documents that you have to sign", the brunette said.

"Okay. Thank you", Cagalli replied then proceeded to her office to check them out. She sat down on her chair and started reading the documents. Her office was quite big for a single person but she was the president afterall. Aside from the actual working area, there was also a place for visitors.

Her office had a transparent wall so she can easily see if her employees were doing their jobs or slacking off but there was a venetian blind curtain so she could still have some privacy.

"Hey cousin!", a familiar pink haired lady came in without any warning.

"Never heard of knocking before?", Cagalli replied without lifting her eyes from the document she was reading.

"You'll let me in anyway so what's the point of knocking?", she said as she permitted herself to sit on a chair in front of Cagalli's table. "By the way, are you always late for work?", she asked with an annoying smirk.

Cagalli glared at her then go back again to what she was reading. "What do you want?", she asked.

"Well... I am the new vice president so I just thought that it would be very nice of you if you will introduce me to the employees", she replied.

"I'm sure you can do that by yourself", she answered.

"You're so mean, you know that?", Lacus complained with a pout. Cagalli placed the documents on her table and faced her.

"You won't leave me in peace unless I introduce you to the company, right?", she said. Lacus nodded like an obedient little kid. Cagalli grunted as she stood up then walked towards the door. She held the door handle them look back.

"Why aren't you coming?", she asked then Lacus started laughing loudly. Cagalli narrowed her eyes on her. "What is so funny, Miss Clyne?", she asked again in an irritated manner.

"I can't believe you fall for it dear cousin", Lacus said in between her laughter. "Of course my father already introduced me to them. Do you think they will just let me in your office if they do not know me".

A vein popped on Cagalli's forehead.

"Get out!", Cagalli hissed. She was now pissed.

"I was just kidding, you know", Lacus said with an amused smile on her face as she stood up from her chair. When she was already near her she spoke again. "See you later cousin". Then she left.

Cagalli closed the door then grunted in frustration. Her day was already ruined. She just went back to her seat and continued reading the documents.

* * *

Athrun stepped out of a building. Once he was completely outside, he stopped walking and turned around to face it then he let out a sigh.

"How can I find a decent job in just a month?", he asked himself as he let out another sigh of frustration. It had already been half a month since he promised his mother that he would find a job, meaning to say that he only has half a month left. The interviewer of that company was not pleased that most of the girls were gaping at Athrun so the interview didn't go well. The same thing happened with the previous companies he had applied in. It just so happened that the interviewers in those companies were all male.

He checked his watch. It was almost twelve noon so he decided to have lunch at the nearest fast food chain he could find.

After ordering his food, he looked for a table where he would eat.

"Athrun!", he suddenly heard somebody called him. He turned to where the voice came from and found a familiar blonde guy with a tan complexion.

"Dearka!", he called back as he recognized the man. Then he walked towards him. "It's been awhile", he added as he sat on the chair across him.

"I see you still have your charm, eh", Dearka tease him as he noticed a lot of girls staring at him much to Athrun's annoyance.

"If you only know how much it bothers me", he replied with a grunt while Dearka just laugh.

"If I were you, I would be the happiest guy alive", he said with a dreamy look on his face as he stared at the ceiling.

"Seriously! I can't find a job since the interviewers in the companies where I applied were all male", he complained as he placed his food on the table then put the tray on the empty table beside him.

"You're looking for a job?", Dearka asked as if it was something impossible. They've been classmates since high school and he knew how much of a rebel he was.

"Yeah... My father already wants me to take over the company but I'm not ready yet so I just said that I will find a normal work first to gain some experience. My mother only gave me a month to find a job", he explained.

"Oh yeah!", Dearka suddenly exclaimed upon remembering something. He fished out a flyer from his messenger bag and gave it to Athrun.

"Teddy Bear Reformation Contest?", Athrun asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm looking for a job, not a contest", he said trying to enlighten Dearka about his predicament since he thought that he didn't get what he needed.

"Yeah I know, that's why you should join that contest. The winner of that will automatically be hired in our company", he explained the he took a sip on his drinks.

"And what do I know about designing a teddy bear?", Athrun asked with half-lidded eyes.

"Didn't you created a handmade teddy bear before?", Dearka asked.

Athrun thought for a while he didn't remember making a teddy bear. Then an image of a girl suddenly crossed his mind.

"It... It was a stuffed lion dude, not a teddy bear", Athrun replied as he stared down on the table.

"Oh... but that doesn't really differ that much, does it? Besides, why don't you just try? If you don't win, start looking in other companies but if you win, you get the job", Dearka said.

"You have a point there... I guess I'll give it a try", Athrun said then continued staring at the flyer.

* * *

Cagalli was in her office, specifically on her couch, surveying the new designs her employers submitted when her phone suddenly rang. She went to her table and grabbed her phone to answer the call.

"Hello father", she said.

"Let's have dinner later in Eternal Restaurant. There is something that I wish to discuss to you. Be there at seven and don't be late", her father said on the other line then hanged up even before Cagalli could answer.

"What does he want this time", she wondered then went back to work.

* * *

Cagalli went home at exactly 5 in the afternoon. Usually she would stay in the office until eight but then she had a dinner appointment with her father.

She took a quick shower and changed into a blue formal blouse and a skirt. Her father would just scold her if he sees her in pants. He would nag about how unladylike she was. She kept her hair down and removed her eyeglasses. Well, her eyes were still good. She just felt like wearing them but not in front of her father of course.

She picked a white purse to match her outfit then went to her car and drove towards the meeting place.

* * *

"Do you have a reservation, Ma'am?", one of the waiters asked when she entered the restaurant.

"Yes, for Uzumi Nara Athha", she answered.

"This way Ma'am", he said as he led her the way.

When they arrived at the table, she found a silver haired guy instead of her father. The waiter bowed in front of them then took his leave. The man stood up then went to the chair across where he was seated earlier and pulled it.

"Please have a seat", he said while Cagalli just obeyed him then he sat back to his chair.

"My name is Yzak Joule", he said as he handed her a calling card.

"Cagalli Yula Athha", she replied. She also took a calling card from her wallet and gave it to him. Then she took a look at his calling card before placing it in her wallet.

"You are such a beauty", he commented as he looked at her. Cagalli had a weird expression on her face but thanked him anyway.

"May I have a look at your forehead?", he suddenly asked out of the blue receiving yet another weird expression from her. "Ah you see... My mommy said that woman with a wide forehead is the best in keeping the house and they also have a big heart", he explained. "That is why I always look at the woman's forehead first. My mommy also has a wide forehead and I want to marry a woman just like my mommy."

Cagalli started to yawn and pretend to listen as he went on with his dialogue about his "mommy". Several minutes passed by and Cagalli just continued to yawn while he talked.

"I just noticed that you've been yawning since earlier. I guess my stories about my "mommy" are boring", he finally stopped from his "mommy" story.

Cagalli waved her hand in front of him. "No... it's not like that. I was just busy with my work so I guess I'm just tired", she replied. "Your mommy is really interesting", she added while faking a laugh.

"Oh, I thought it's a sign that you are rejecting me", he said with a sigh.

"Eh? Why don't you just reject me instead?", she asked with a hopeful smile on her face. "I actually have no plan in getting married", she added then Yzak started to laugh.

"What is so funny, Mr. Joule?", she couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. People had been laughing at her today.

"Sorry... It's just that I can't believe I wasted my energy telling you the "mommy" story. They say that the Mama's boy concept is best to make a woman rejects a man", he answered.

"So, you also don't gave plans in getting married?", she asked.

"Well... I don't particularly like blind dates", he answered.

"Honestly... I thought that I would be meeting my father and not a blind date", she said.

"That explains the surprised look in your face earlier", he said.

"Yeah, It's not the first time he did this though", she replied with a sigh.

"Well... even though my mother already wants me to settle down, she never tricked me into a blind date", he honestly said.

"Then how come you're here?", she asked.

"Blackmail... she always does that", he answered as of it was a natural thing for him.

"Still, that's better that being tricked", she answered with a gloomy face.

"Hey, cheer up! Let's just change the topic, alright?", Yzak said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah, yeah... thanks", she replied forcing a smile.

* * *

Athrun sat on his bed while holding the poster on his left hand and a teddy bear on the right hand. After the conversation with Dearka, he signed up for the contest and he gave him a teddy bear. After several minutes he dropped the objects o his bed and ruffled in hair. He was trying to extract some ideas from his brain but there was nothing he could think of. He stood up from his bed and went to his kitchen. He opened his fridge to get his comfort food only to find out that he ran out of it. He let out another sigh of frustration then he went out to buy some ice cream in the convenient store nearby.

* * *

Cagalli checked out her watch.

"I guess I have to go. It's already getting late", she said.

"Okay. I didn't realize that it's already late. You've been a great conversation buddy", he complimented her.

"You too, it was nice meeting you", she said.

They went to the parking lot and Yzak offered to take her home but Cagalli declined.

"I enjoyed our conversation, Mr. Joule but I guess our acquaintance ends here. I don't want to get involve with you more that I should have."

"If that's your decision, then have a safe trip", he said.

"It may sound rude but I wish not to see you again", Cagalli said then she went inside her car. Yzak remained standing there smiling to himself until her car was no longer in sight.

"What a weird woman", he said then went to his own car.


End file.
